A tes côtés
by Hermystic
Summary: UA. Charles est à l'hôpital remettant toute sa vie en question. Ou du moins presque toute sa vie ... Parce qu'Erik en fait partie, parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il voudra encore être là. Cherik.


**Titre :** A tes côtés

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Charles/Erik

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! De retour avec une petite production issue de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Obstacle**! Ceci est un UA où Charles et Erik ne sont pas mutants. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

A la suite d'un accident de la route, Charles était resté un moment à l'hôpital. Il avait dû subir de nombreuses opérations qui l'avait laissé amorphe durant plusieurs jours. Les médecins avaient petit à petit diminuer la dose de morphine le faisant revenir à lui. Il fut alors conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et surtout il fut conscient des conséquences de son accident. Un sanglot lui serra la gorge tant la réalité lui faisait mal. Les larmes quittèrent ses yeux malgré le contrôle qu'il essayait de garder sur ses émotions. Sa crise dura un moment au point de l'épuiser. Il finit par s'endormir laissant les gouttes d'eau salée sécher sur ses joues.

Le réveil suivant fut moins difficile. Il savait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec son handicap toute sa vie. Il allait juste devoir adapter son mode de vie. Cela prendrait certainement du temps mais il était certain d'y arriver. Il avait déjà surmonté bien des obstacles en tant qu'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Xavier. Après tout, il avait dû faire ses preuves en tant qu'éminent scientifique. Il avait voulu prouver à l'ensemble de la communauté qu'il faisait des sciences parce qu'il aimait cela et non parce que son père était un généticien célèbre.

Charles soupira en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il se secoua la tête et dit à la personne d'entrer. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour ses soins. Il dut se laisser faire comme un enfant ce qui était assez gênant. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui était un vrai moulin à paroles. Ce fut l'une d'entre elles qui le fit réagir.

« Vous avez dit quoi ? coupa Charles, surpris.

\- Nous avons prévenu votre compagnon, répéta l'infirmière.

\- Mais il est censé être en colloque en Allemagne … dit Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a dit qu'il rentrait le plus vite possible, fit-elle en reboutonnant sa chemise d'hôpital.

\- Et … c'était quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hé bien … Malgré le téléphone détruit, nous avons continué à chercher une personne à prévenir et c'est son numéro que nous avons trouvé dans votre portefeuille … répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié … » marmonna Charles en rougissant légèrement en songeant à la petite carte où il avait dessiné des cœurs en signe d'intérêt plus que flagrant envers Erik quand ils s'étaient connus.

Erik … Son nom résonna dans son esprit alors que l'infirmière achevait sa toilette et vérifiait sa perfusion. Il ne savait pas si son nouvel état allait changer quelque chose à leur relation peu banale. Celle-ci était faite de haine et d'amour. Ils se haïssaient sur la scène publique du fait de leurs opinions divergentes concernant la science mais ils s'aimaient dans le privé. Charles ignorait si la haine allait prendre toute la place de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre malgré leurs désaccords.

Bien vite, il devint nerveux. A ses forces physiques défaillantes s'ajoutaient ses états d'âme qui le hantaient. Le temps passa lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau coup à la porte le fasse réagir. Au fond de lui, il se doutait de qui était derrière. Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour avoir autant d'assurance même quand il frappait à une simple porte. D'une voix tremblotante, Charles lui dit d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et _il_ fut là.

« Bonjour … marmonna Charles.

\- Bonjour, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, répondit Erik.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, ouais … fit Charles.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Erik.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui prend conscience qu'il sera handicapé toute une partie de sa vie ? lança Charles avec amertume.

\- Merde … jura l'autre homme en se lançant tomber sur une chaise, bon au moins … Tu es en vie, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça … dit Charles dans un souffle.

\- Hey, je suis là d'accord ? fit Erik en prenant la main de Charles.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, grogna l'alité.

\- Non évidemment que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Juste … Si tu as besoin de soutien ou si tu as besoin d'aide … tenta maladroitement Erik.

\- Tu t'enfonces là … ricana Charles, mais … Tu … Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? fit-il d'une seule traite.

\- Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas toujours au beau fixe mais je tiens sincèrement à toi Charles » dit Erik.

Charles fut touché par les propos d'Erik. Il eut la sensation d'avoir un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un obstacle de plus à surmonter. Cela ne serait pas bien difficile pour un battant comme lui qui en avait vu bien d'autres dans sa vie.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
